Rumor Has It
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Naruto watched Sasuke walk off with Sakura Haruno, of he knew that they wouldn't last long; The Uchiha would be crawling back, but in the end, he wouldn't be waiting for him, he should have known better than to listen to the rumor's. Past!Mentioned!SasuNaru! Narutox? Secret Pairing


**...**

**Summary****:** Naruto watched Sasuke walk off with Sakura Haruno, of he knew that they wouldn't last long; The Uchiha would be crawling back, but in the end, he wouldn't be waiting for him, he should have known better than to listen to the rumor's.

**Warnings****:** SasuNaru and Secret Pairing! XD

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
|No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Song-Fic**

_She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,  
She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?  
Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want?_

Kushina frowned, she though that her son would be more sad, when Sasuke left him, she hated his guts for it, but for some reason, Naruto has been smirking for the whole day, and when she had asked why, she got one simple answer.

" She won't last long, Okaa-san. ", Naruto had returned, " Just watch, he'll be crawling back in a few day's.. ".

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
She made a fool out of you,  
And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

Sakura growled under her breath, as she watched Naruto Uzumaki continue on with life, as if nothing happened, like Sasuke never left him, and she hates it! She loves Sasuke, but she wanted to see the damn, bright boy frown, to be sad!

She didn't get it, not even close to it!

Naruot Uzumaki was laughing, sitting happily on Pein's lap, surrounded by the Akatsuki, the group of friends he joined once he transferred to Leaf Academy, and one of the reason's he ended up with Sasuke.

Rumor has it he's dating Pein, but she didn't believe it, at all.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of me,  
And, boy, I'm bringing me down,  
You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,  
But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

Naruto smirked, as he nodded at Pein.

" Neh, if you want to me help you a bit more, I'd love to happily be caught doing you in a closet. ", Pein hummed.

Naruto chuckled, " Peiny, just focus on getting to Konan. ", he winked.

Pein resisted the urge to pout, " Yeah, yeah... It's Hidan's turn tomorrow, then? ", he asked.

" Yup. ", Naruto nodded, kissing Pein's cheek happily, before he waved and walked off.

Pein looked off to the side, to where he saw Sasuke Uchiha scowling, with a chatting Sakura Haruno, hanging off his arm, chatting her lips off.

_All of these words whispered in my ear,  
Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,  
Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,  
People say crazy things,  
Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,  
Just 'cause you heard it,_

Naruto grinned, as he hung off Kakuzu's shoulder's, Hidan snickering next to them.

" I better be getting my fifty bucks for this. ", Kakuzu growled.

" Awe, but you let Hidan- ", Naruto got cut off.

" If you don't continue that sentence, you'll only have to pay twenty. ", Kakuzu cut off.

" Of course. ", Naruto purred back, peaning in to lick up his cheek, a small red tint staining his cheeks.

" Neh, don't go stealing my boyfriend! ", Hidan pouted, Naruto just grinned and pounced on the silver haired boy, instead.

" Then carry me, my faithful steed! ", Naruto called, jumping onto his back.

" I'm not a damn horse! ", Hidan called, Naruto just laughed, and smirked, coming in to whisper something in Hidan's ear, and he nodded.

Sasuke was off, sitting at a lunch table, glaring over at them, Sakura chatting on.

_Rumor has it I'm the one your leaving her for..._

" Sakura, I've said this before, we're through. ", Sasuke snapped.

" B-But! ", Sakura started.

" Goodbye, Haruno. ", the Uchiha sneered, walking off, to leave the sobbing girl behind.

_Rumor has it I'm the one your leaving her for.._

" Naruto, come on! Stop joking around! ", Sasuke called.

" Sorry, Sasuke-kun. ", Naruto smirked, " You lost your chance, the moment you believed the rumors that I was fucking the Akatsuki, if hadn't listened to them... Well, while you were off screwing your slut, the rumor's became true. ", he chuckled.

_Rumor has it their the one's I'm leaving you for..._

" Goodbye, Sasuke. ", Naruto called, walking off to join the group of Akatsuki Members standing more down the hall, greeting him easily, as the Uzumaki wrapped his arms around Pein's neck.

_**La Fin...**_

_Or is it?_

**Author's Note**

**This was written quickly, just so that I could finish off my 'Uke Naruto Song-Fic' Collection! GO ahead and check out the other two, I'm pretty sure their better than this one, and check out my other Naruto Stories! :D**


End file.
